


BONUS CHALLENGES

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three bonus challenges from Summer Pornathon 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rubber Rings and Summertime Things

"No."

 

"Merlin - "

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"It'll be fun!"

 

"It will bloody _not_."

 

Dear, oblivious Arthur had brought them to a waterpark. And not just a waterpark, but a crowded waterpark in the middle of summer with screaming children and older adults wearing less clothing than they probably should. Or so Merlin's eyes told him. He _did not_ need to see old men in budgie smugglers thank you very much.

 

But dragging him here wasn't enough for Arthur. No, now he wanted him to go on the monstrous slide of ultimate doom that would undoubtedly lead to their (read: _his_ ) demise.

 

"Come on, Merlin, it's the tallest waterslide in the northern hemisph-"

 

"And that is _exactly_ why I am staying here on the ground. Goodbye, Arthur, I'll miss your cock." Merlin said, turning away with his little rubber ring under his arm. Arthur could go kill himself on the slide, but he was going to have a nice afternoon on the lazy river. Or, he would have, if his traitorous boyfriend hadn't grabbed his arm.

 

"Merlin." Arthur said again, giving Merlin those completely ridiculous puppy-dog eyes that were not nearly as cute as he thought they were -

 

"Oh _fine_."

 

And that was how Merlin ended up getting scratches down his back from the evil waterside and maybe, just maybe, from the apology sex for said evil waterside later that night.


	2. The Boy In The Band

If there was ever an outsider at Camelot Academy, that outsider would be Merlin Emrys. Singled out already for being the only scholarship kid at the school, the eighteen year old took it another step further by refusing to follow the rules - both ones enforced by teachers, and those unwritten laws the students abided by. So here Arthur Pendragon was, dressed entirely properly in his sixth form suit with his hair brushed and his shoes shined, holding his lunch tray in the middle of the dining hall because Merlin was sat in his seat.

 

That seat had been his ever since he'd started at Camelot Academy and it simply wouldn't do for someone else to take it in his last year. It received just enough light from the high windows, was right by a heater, and most importantly, completely out of his father's sight when the older man was sitting at the teacher's table. No, this was not something to mess with Arthur about.

 

It was with great dignity that Arthur marched over to the table, planted his tray opposite Merlin's a touch harder than perhaps necessary, and sat down. Merlin, naturally, didn't even look up from where he was mixing his school dinner around his plate, lips moving in what Arthur assumed was the lyrics from whatever song he could hear from the other boy's headphones. Because of this, Arthur felt no remorse whatsoever when he reached over and tugged one of the buds from Merlin's ear.

 

"Oi!" The other boy hissed, reaching up to rub his ear. The earbud must've gotten caught on the…well, the best word to describe it was _spike_ , through the boy's earlobe.

 

Arthur just raised an eyebrow as Merlin's finally looked up, finding himself getting even more frustrated as the other teen had the audacity to smirk at him and lean back in his chair.

 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Lord Pendragon. Come to reclaim pole position?" Merlin drawled.

 

Arthur bristled, sitting up straighter as he glared at the other boy. "This is my table, Emrys. Don't you usually hide from teachers in the music block?"

 

The boy's uniform was what often landed him in trouble with even his most adoring teachers. As well as the spike of an earring, he also refused to wear a suit jacket, kept his tie loose and his sleeves rolled up, wore multiple pieces of jewelry such as rubber bracelets with band logos and quotes that most people had no clue about, scruffy old chuck taylor's, and dark make up around his eyes that was hardly allowed for the girls, let alone the boys. The worst thing was, Arthur found himself hoping the teen wouldn't be forced to change clothes like others were. There was something about the look that was just so….Intriguing.

 

And if Arthur had gone home to look up porn with punk looking men, it was a secret shared between him and his internet history.

 

"Got told I had to come to lunch." Merlin mumbled, blocking Arthur out as he tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table. Arthur rolled his eyes and returned to his meal, suddenly unwilling to cause an outburst. He soon found himself humming along to the song Merlin was tapping.

 

" _Can they win the fight for peace or will they disappear?_ " He murmured, unable to help his smirk as Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, hello, did I say something right?"

 

"You know Black Sabbath?" Merlin asked, looking faintly amazed.

 

"Doesn't everyone?"

 

Merlin snorted, looking around the dining hall with derision. "You'd be surprised. Last time I tried to talk to someone here about music they wanted to talk about Justin Bieber."

 

Arthur winced. "Ouch."

 

"I know, right? That's why I stick with my bandmates back at home. Though I have to admit, Pendragon, you were the last person I'd expect to enjoy some good music. No secret Brittany Spears albums?" Merlin grinned. Arthur huffed in his outrage, throwing a chip at the other boy and making a face as Merlin simply popped it into his mouth.

 

"She's toxic." Arthur mumbled, only to look up in surprise as Merlin laughed.

 

"Oh, he makes music puns! This is getting better and better." Merlin chuckled, looking happy for the first time Arthur could ever remember seeing him. He cleared his throat, giving the other boy a shrug.

 

"I've got a guitar too. In case, you know, your band needs someone." Arthur said, playing it off as it was nothing. Merlin raised an eyebrow however, a smirk coming back to his lips.

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yep. The keys to the school's recording studio as well."

 

Merlin grinned then, holding his hand out. "Well then, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship, Arthur."

 

And if only a few months later he found himself bent over the piano in the recording studio with his pants around his ankles, it was a secret between him and Merlin.


	3. The Bechdel Test

"You're a riot." Gwen giggled, trying to hide her smile behind her hand and failing. Morgana just raised an eyebrow.

 

"They should have been more specific. They just said that each couple had to be wearing a dress and a suit respectively."

 

"They were being a tad too homophobic for my tastes." Gwen admitted. "I still can't believe they kicked us out of the restaurant."

 

"They'll regret it. Elena and Mithian plan to go next weekend."

 

"In that case, next time _I'll_ wear the suit."


End file.
